Directional control systems and methods are used to provide automated and/or supplemented control for planes, watercraft, and, more recently, automobiles. A significant drawback to conventional directional control systems is that they typically need to be designed and/or configured for a particular vehicle, and once configured, cannot easily be used to provide directional control for a different vehicle. Thus, manufacturing directional control systems and methods for a number of different vehicles, even if they are of the same type, such as different makes of ships, can be expensive due to extensive testing and adjustment procedures performed for each individual vehicle.
Adaptive control techniques have been developed to address manually performing the adjustment and testing procedures, but conventional adaptive techniques typically take too long to train to a particular vehicle dynamic under normal operating conditions. Furthermore, conventional adaptive techniques typically train to a very limited set of vehicle states and or dynamics, and directional controllers based on these techniques are known to drastically lose their accuracy and/or stability as conditions vary even subtly outside previous training conditions. Thus, there is a need for improved directional control methodologies.